Return to Koprulu
by Master Chief Petty Officer
Summary: For 50 years the Zerg have run rampant throughout the Koprulu sector. With the UED fleet totally destroyed, and the Terran Dominion gone, it's now up to an alliance of Terran and Protoss to exterminate the Zerg. rated R for future violence and language
1. Prologue

Derek- Hello all you Starcraft fans! Welcome to my first ever Starcraft fanfic. I'm the author-  
  
Damian- And I'm his yami.  
  
Derek- Yeah, that's a spirit sealed in a magical item for all you non- Yugioh fans reading this.  
  
Damian- Don't worry, I don't have much to do in this story, so this is probably the only time you'll see me here.  
  
Derek- Now then, back to the fic. I've had to take a few 'creative liberties' with the Starcraft universe in this, but not too many. Some I'll list at the end of this chapter, the others will be a surprise along the way. Anyway, On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Starcraft, the race histories, or any other copyrighted items.

* * *

Return to Koprulu- Prologue  
  
In the year 2229, in the chaos that erupted from the fall of western society, a new organization was founded, the United Powers League. This new society brought order back into the world, through many harsh ways, but managed to bring 93 percent of the human population back into modern civilized order. One of these harsh ways was the bringing together of 40,000 criminals and launch them light years away from earth in a cryogenic sleep, to not only cleanse the population of Earth, but to also start to colonize the galaxy for the continuation of the human race. Four Super Carriers, the Nagglfar, the Argos, the Sarengo, and the Reagan were launched into space for a planets deemed viable to sustain human life. However, something happened to the ships, something which shut down the navigation systems, and erased the coordinates for not only the planet they were destined to land, Gantris VI, but also Earth, turning their originally planned 1 year trip, into a 30 year voyage into unknown space.  
  
Eventually, the life support ran low, and the emergency systems of the ships were activated, dropping them out of warp space at the edges of a planetary system, and sending them crashing to the surface of any nearby habitable planet. The Sarengo and the Reagan landed on a world which would be named Umoja. The Reagan landed safely, while the Sarengo suffered damage during atmospheric descent, and crashed into the planets surface, killing all of its 8000 passengers. The Argo landed on a planet that would be named Moria, and the Nagglfar landed on what was to be known as Tarsonis. On all separate ships, the survivors of the cryo freeze were awakened. The Terran had arrived in the Koprulu Sector.  
  
This event had not gone unnoticed, however. An ancient race, thousands of years ahead of the Terrans had been in the Koprulu sector for many centuries, the Protoss. They secretly studied the Terran from afar, not interfering with their lives, as they knew the consequences of that action. Long ago before the Terran ever evolved, a race named the Xel'Naga, the creators of the Protoss, had made themselves known to the Protoss very early in their history. Soon, the Protoss began to attack the Xel'Naga, causing them to flee with the few ships they had left. So the Protoss stayed away from the Terran, until one day, a new race came to the edge of Protoss Space...  
  
After fleeing the Protoss homeworld of Aiur, the Xel'Naga raced across the galaxy, to try again to create 'The Perfect Race'. This time, however, instead of the gift of 'Purity of From', they gave this new race the gift of 'Purity of Essence'. Their product was the Zerg, small, harmless worms. However, they did not stay like this for long. The Zerg evolved the ability to infest another animal of their homeworld, Zerus, and survive as parasites. This was not all, though, for soon the animals they infested began to evolve, growing spikes, razor sharp limbs, and ultra hard carapaces. The Xel'Naga furthered the Zerg by creating a collective mind to which to control the Zerg swarms, the Overmind was born. This new creature took quick control over the vast numbers, seeking out only the best races of animals to infest, any deemed unworthy, were eradicated. Soon, the overmind created new strains of zerg, agents to carry out his commands to the swarms to ensure peak efficiency. These new strains were Cerebrates, Hives, Queens, and Overlords. However, it soon came that all the inhabitants of Zerus had been either infested, or destroyed, so the overmind sought a way to further evolve the swarm. Chance came that the overmind found the Xel'Naga, and began to develop its swarms to survive in the vacuum of space. The overmind attacked the Xel'Naga, killing them all.  
  
Now the Zerg had found the Koprulu sector, and new species to assimilate into the swarm, the Terran. On the border world of Chau Sara, the zerg began their infestation. They quickly overpowered the small colony, and infested or slaughtered the inhabitants. With orders from the Protoss Conclave, the High Templar, Tassadar, arrived with his fleet, and bombarded the planet from space. Nothing on the planet remained alive. Soon after, a second world, Mar Sara was infested by the zerg. Tassadar received orders to destroy the infestation in the same way as the one on Chau Sara. However, before Tassadar's fleet could reach this world, a Terran fleet arrived to protect it, ignoring the Zerg infestation. Tassadar could not bring himself to destroy the fleet or the colony, so he fled in search of another way to eradicate the Zerg.  
  
During Tassadar's search, he found Zeratul, a member of the fallen Protoss, the Dark Templar. From his lost brethren he learned how to channel certain energies which flow through the Dark Templar, and the Zerg Overmind. Soon, the first counterattack against the Zerg was achieved, when Zeratul assassinated the Cerebrate, Zasz, on Char. However, an unexpected occurrence happened when he slew the vile creature. For a moment his mind touched that of the Overmind, and they both learned each other's knowledge. Zeratul learned all there was about the Zerg, what they were, where they had come from, and how to stop them. Unfortunately, the Overmind was able to learn of the Protoss' history, of the Dark Templar, and the location of their homeworld, Aiur.  
  
Aiur fell under Zerg attack, but the Protoss held strong as the true warriors they were. Yet there were other things on the Conclave's minds than stopping the zerg, the redundantly sought out Tassadar, to attempt to bring him to justice. After capturing and sentencing Tassadar to death, he was set free by his followers, and made an attempt against the zerg. The overmind had embedded itself in the soil of Aiur, giving the Protoss, and the Terran who had allied themselves with them, the chance to end the Zerg menace once and for all. A great battle was fought, laying waste to the surface of the once beautiful Aiur. Many were slain, but in the end the overmind was vanquished through Tassadar's noble sacrifice, as he channeled the Dark Templar's energies throughout the hull of his flagship, the Gantrithor, and steered a collision course into the overmind. The menace was slain.  
  
Despite their victory against the overmind, the ruins of Aiur were overrun with now wild and erratic Zerg swarms, forcing the triumphant heroes to flee to Shakuras, the Dark Templar world. There they learned of two new threats against them. The United Earth Directorate had been sent from Earth to seek out and claim the Koprulu sector for the Earth, and the queen of blades, Sarah Kerrigan, who had been infested by the overmind before its destruction, and had gone unnoticed on Char, and had control over the zerg.  
  
The UED showed great interest in the Zerg, and learned as much as they could about them. They soon learned about the Overmind, and that several Cerebrates had joined together to from a new overmind. While they sought to control this new Overmind, Kerrigan approached the Protoss and Terran on Shakuras with the news. They fell into her trap and helped her in her quest to have control over all the Zerg swarms. In the end, the UED gained control over the fledgling Overmind using powerful drugs and psychics. This, however did not last long. Kerrigan had secretly gained control over the Dark Templar matriarch, Raszagal, and used her influence to have the Dark Templar destroy the Overmind, giving her control over the Zerg swarms.  
  
In the wake of the destruction of the overmind, the separate forces of the UED, the Terran Dominion, and the Protoss fleet engaged Kerrigan in an enormous space platform. In the end, the Zerg defeated the attacking forces. The UED was completely destroyed, the Dominion was beaten, but not broken, and retreated to the Terran capitol world of Tarsonis, knowing the Zerg would soon descend upon them. The Protoss, led by Prelate Zeratul, and the Terran allied with them, led by Marshall Jim Raynor, fled the zerg in what ships they had left.  
  
Despite his best efforts, Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Dominion, was quickly defeated by the zerg, quickly pushing his forces back to Korhal, where he made his last stand. The brave men and women of the Dominion forces held out against the Zerg for two long months, but in the end the planet fell, and all were slaughtered or infested by the Zerg. Mengsk had attempted to flee Korhal in its final hour in his last Battlecruiser and small escort, but he was stopped by a swarm of Zerg which overpowered the small convoy. The Emperor was dead.  
  
The Protoss and Terran who fled the Zerg left the Koprulu sector. Kerrigan had overlooked their force and had let them slip away. However, she did not pursue them, for her forces were weak from the past battles, and instead let them get away, confident they could never pose any threat. And so she spread the Zerg across the Koprulu sector, to build up her forces until they could launch an attack that would spread across the galaxy, and after that, the entire universe.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the Protoss and Terran had been able to find another sector of space uninfested by the Zerg. There they founded the Federation, and planned their return to the Koprulu sector. After setting up a capitol on the world they named Tassadaris, they began to research new technologies and strategies to aid them against the Zerg. After 50 years the Federation is now stronger than both the old Terran UED, and the Protoss Conclave combined. With their new forces they now plan their return to Koprulu and finally end the Zerg menace, which now spreads across the entire Koprulu sector, and is now searching out the Federation.

* * *

Derek- Well, I hope you like it. I found the race histories on the internet, but the stuff about the Dominion battling the Zerg, and the Protoss and Terran going to a new sector of space are my ideas. If these happen to be in any other stories, then please let me know, I don't wanna get sued. As for the slight changes in the Starcraft stuff, its only for the units, and I'll put up the info at the end of the chapter they first show up in.. I've gone through every unit, kept the ones I've really liked, and replaced the ones I downright never liked to use in the game, or I just couldn't figure out how to write them in, or thought up better versions of. Actually, for some of them, 'replacing' isn't a very good word, more like, 'improved upon'. The first chapter will be up as soon as I finish a couple other things I'm working on, so please be patient. And please review. 


	2. Sparking the War

Derek- Hello and welcome back. In this chapter I will explain how the Zealots, Dark Templar, and Marines have changed. Also, to a reviewer who pointed out something in the last chapter, I've read the race histories, and it says that in order to get off of Zerus, the Zerg hijacked the Xel'Naga ships.  
  
Return to Koprulu- Chapter1

* * *

Federation Border World- Katalo  
  
Defense Outpost Omega  
  
August 3, 2549  
  
0215 hours  
  
Not much stirred around the small outpost. One of several patrols wandered around the edge of the base, consisting of 2 Terran Marines and one Protoss warrior. The Terran Marines sported the new armor given to all Marines, Firebats, and Ghosts. The new armor was much smaller than the older version, allowing more movement and faster running, and also carry small shield generators (Think of Master Chief's armor in Halo, and with the guns from Starships Troopers) The Protoss warrior, Zealot or Dark Templar, carried slightly slimmer armor than before, but now carry and arm mounted Phase disruptor cannon along with the Psi/Warp blades. These smaller Phase Disruptor cannons don't carry as much punch as the full sized version, yet they can still pack enough punch to take down a Hydralisk in several shots.  
  
"Man, why do we have to be out here anyway? Ain't no Zerg in this sector." One of the Marines said. "A good warrior is always on his guard. True, there have been no Zerg in this sector, but that only means we do not know what they are doing." The Protoss warrior replied. The other marine looked at his fellow terran, "He's right. Besides, Katalo is the closest Federation world to the Koprulu sector." The first marine was about to reply to this when a sound was heard. Both marines lowered their visors and brought their guns to bare as the Zealot ignited his psi blades and brought his arm mounted Phase disrupter cannon into firing position. All was quiet except for the occasional insect. "Who's there?" One of the marines shouted. A few moment passed before the air before them shifted, revealing the figure of a Dark Templar, who fell to the ground. The patrollers put down their weapons and rushed forward to help. "Dark one, what has happened?" The Zealot asked, seeing several slashes and burns on the Templar. "Outpost Echo... under... attack..." "Why didn't they send out a distress signal? What attacked them?" One of the marines asked. "Communications station... was taken out... I was sent... to warn... incoming... ze-" At this the life of the Dark Templar was extinguished as his dark energies poured out of him in a blue blaze.  
  
As the blaze went out as quickly as it had begun a low growl could be heard. The warriors readied themselves again. The Zealot looked where the sound had come from, his eyes being better able to see in the dark than those of his Terran allies. "There are many. Head back to the outpost and warn everyone. I will hold them off." He pointed his cannon in the direction he was looking and began firing a fast as the weapon could fire. Now many growls and shrieks could be heard as the balls of energy streaked to their targets, felling many within a few seconds. The marines fired a few shots of their own weapons before running back. The zerg rushed forward, the Zealot's shield flashing brightly with each hit it took until finally it failed to stay up. At this point many zerglings had rushed around the warrior, many were sliced apart by the powerful Psionic blades. The brave protoss sliced forward into the swarming zerg, but was overcome by the sheer numbers of his enemies. A bright blue flame lit up the landscape around him as his psionic energies escaped through his body. The two marines were at the outmost defenses of sandbagged bunkers. They were yelling at the top of their lungs, warning the entire outpost as they were jumped from behind by the zerglings. As they were being torn apart the outpost sprung to life with gunfire. The closest zerg attackers were blown apart by the unexpected burst of weapon fire. However, more and more zerg swarmed in. A marine started up a 50 caliber tripod gun and tore into the zerg line, but he was brought down by several hydralisk's acid burning through his skin, as he had been woken up just seconds before. In the middle of the base a lone dropship prepped for takeoff. Several soldiers, protoss and terran alike scrambled aboard to escape the overwhelming assault. The ship's Ion thrusters flared to life, and lifted it into the air. As the ship gained altitude it was struck on the side. Several Mutalisks came in from the side, launching their deadly Glave Wurms, battering the dropship until one of the thrusters exploded on impact from the attack. The ship went out of control and spiraled back downward, crashing into the zerg forces beneath, killing all aboard. The remaining defenders fought for several more minutes before falling completely to the zerg. None survived as the zerg began tearing down the structures of the once quiet base.

* * *

And with that, sparks another war. The zerg have found the Federation, and only time will tell if they can be beaten back. Please feel free to ask any questions, or give any comments in a review. Please, no flames. 


	3. Peace never lasts

_Federation Capitol World- Tassadaris_

_High orbit_

_0329 hours_

A warp rift opened in space, letting several ships pour out of it. Among these ships were several Raszaghal class Frigates, along with a severely damaged carrier.

_Tassadaris_

_Capitol City of Marsara_

_Patriarch Zeratul's Private quarters_

_0335 hours_

Zeratul stood in front of a window, looking out upon the grand city of Marsara, marveling at what his brethren, along with the help of the Terran, had been able to accomplish. True, 50 years may not be much for a Protoss warrior such as himself, but he had learned that even though terrans are very short lived, their ingenuity truly makes up for their short life.

A sudden beeping noise stirred Zeratul from his thoughts. He turned to see the comm. on his desk was the cause of the noise. He pressed one of the few buttons on the machine, and inquired the one who had disturbed him. "Patriarch," the man on the other end said, "Executor Artanis wishes to speak with you. Currently, he is on line one. He says it is an emergency, sir." Zeratul wasted no time, and answered back over the comm. "I will take his message, thank you." He said as the comm. was turned off, then a view screen flickered to life on his desk. He turned to face it as the face of Artanis came into view. "En taro adun, Zeratul. I come to you with news most dire." Artanis said, skipping the formalities, and getting to business. "What is the news?" was all Zeratul could think of to say. Artanis hesitated slightly, "The zerg have attacked."

Zeratul's eyes widened at this news. "Are you sure? After all these years have the zerg found us?" "I am afraid so, Zeratul. The first attack came upon one of the border worlds, Katalo, and eliminated our standing defenses there. Currently, information is limited, yet I have been speaking with Captain Nimitz, who was in command of our defenses on Katalo. He can give more information than I."

At this, a second view screen flashed to life, showing a man apparently in his late forties, due to his graying hair, and worn face. "Greetings, Patriarch." The captain said. "En taro adun, captain. You will pardon me if I seem blunt, but I must have the information you have about this attack." "Of course, I understand. It all started at around 0200 hours this morning"

Katalo

Low Orbit

0332 hours

Thousands of Zerg surrounded the planet, swarming the small world as three large and dark shapes orbited around the planet. All three were massive, larger than even the Gantrithor had been, but on the middle one, however, an evil essence brooded over its recent victory over the enemies of he swarm. As the essence continued its planning, a psychic voice sounded out of nowhere. "Shalaxus, report your progress." The cerebrate turned its attention from its brood to this voice. "My queen, the attack was successful. Even though my brood has taken heavy losses, the damage will be repaired in time. The Terran and the Protoss seem to have banded together into one force, making their forces stronger than ever before."

"That does not matter. It merely saves the trouble of hunting both their forces down." Kerrigan, the self-proclaimed queen of blades, and leader of the zerg swarm answered. "There is more, my queen. With their combined efforts against the swarm, they have been able to produce new and more powerful weapons to combat the might of the swarm. I predict that I will need support if I am to proceed with my mission." Kerrigan thought this over for a minute before answering. "Very well, Shalaxus, I will send three more broods to add to your forces." "Thank you, my queen. I will use these forces to overcome all enemies of the swarm." Shalaxus was prepared to get back to overseeing his brood, when one last sentence came from the queen of blades. "You had better, Shalaxus. If you fail me in this mission, you had better hope that the Dark Templar reach you before I do."

With that, Kerrigan's psychic presence dissipated, leaving Shalaxus to mentally shudder with fear at this threat. It went back to overseeing his large brood, and to prepare for the arrival of its brethren.

* * *

Well, another chapter up. For reference, the Raszaghal Frigate looks like the X-303 from Stargate Sg;1. Please review.


End file.
